User talk:Candifloss-official
YAYZ YAYZ YOUR BACK! 22:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) SORRY FOR THE CAPS I JUST CAN'T PROCESS THAT YOUR BACK! :D 22:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) Haha thanks for the welcome ^-^ No problem :D 22:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Katebith (talk) We all missed you! Lizzyisnowhere (talk) 19:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Candi Candi....? Is that really you? ~Denim0333~ Join my wiki 22:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC)denim0333 (denim03) @Denim0333 yes. -Candifloss Well tell them WELL TELL PEEPZ EVERYONE IS MISSING YOU!!!!!!! :D Lol :) Hey Candi, sorry about the fight over my edit. :( ~watername2468~ Thats okay ^-^ Ahh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SOOOOO Happy YOURE BACK! AAAAGGHHGHoajwtoawemlawkfoijawem :D:D:D:D:=D=D=D Thats a cute picture! And thanks! <3 -Candifloss ...oh and allllssshoooo, can you check out mah art and/ or draw me and you in that cool new style? Hopefully that's not too much for you <:) What new style? (sorry I dont know my own styles I guess lol) And I'll try to draw us! I've gotta do a bunch of requests but ill try to get yours in <3 xD Hi Candi!! I am your fan!! RAWR xD --Mist566 (I'm random at the moment cause I'm happy I found this wiki xD) Mist566 (talk) 17:40, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hieee ^-^ Yeah I like ur art :) -Candifloss Thanks!! I <3 your art too! Mist566 (talk) 23:38, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm really happy you saw my art :) Last time you did, i only had 2 video mashups and a flipbook xP -birdie Haha your really good! :) -Candifloss your a cute blonde, wanna talk on my page sweety?? Who are you 0.0 -Candifloss i can see why you and MJ are friends, you both are rude, both are gossips and need to get a life! i know, i have a temper, TOO! i bet you are the one who erased cample studios page! well i made it agian! (this is nobody!) Hai Candi! ^^ Sorry that's all I wanted to say lol Lovielost~ Haey there friend :D -Candifloss ok, sweety (:, so THAT's what gossips are like, i'm sorry, sweety, by the way, i am kindof in love with demin, now, can you gimme some tips?? (oh and by the way, this is cample) Np ^-^ oooh <3 lol Imma just warn you he said he wasn't really interested in girls... Just remember to be yourself ^.^ lol I have crummy advice. -Candifloss aliright, darling! did i make you cry?? ummm no... ._. - cf i'm out of this wikia, don't try to bring me back, my page(s) will still be there, i'm sorry for keeping calling you "sweety", it aint' gay. Aw I didn't think it was. Shame on whoever said that. I'll miss yah cample! -Candifloss i can't make up mah mind! please help me, candi, you are my only hope because sweetyevegarden is not here! gimme some advice! ok, it's cample, i'm just gonna be normal and smooth now, wanna talk about styles? i crying ):, cample is sad! Why ru sad? -CF hey candi! thanks for all the gifts on my drawing, now its in populare :D -s.s Haha thanks for the drawing! :) -CF everybody on here hates my ):} AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! wanna talk?? it's cample, i wanna talk, i know, i just like to much attention. wanna talk about music? Ok, everybody hates me now do not say anything nice to me..... don't question me.... just letting ya know.......